


Want every kiss to give me butterflies

by flickawhip



Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time it happened...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want every kiss to give me butterflies

Juliette can't help smiling as she remembers the first time she snapped and took control with Rayna, choosing to initiate the relationship they now shared. 

She had been making her way home, aware of being followed but not knowing who by, then, as she entered the house Rayna had come to her. She had not really meant to invite the woman in, but then, she never really meant to fall for her either. 

Things had happened fast then, she had lost her temper, Rayna had been talking about Deacon, as always, and Juliette had moved to bunch her hands in Rayna's shirt, pulling her into a fierce kiss, taking control. The texture of Rayna's silk shirt was at direct contrast with the roughness of the wall against her back. As she had expected, once she unlocked the chance of wild, care-free sex, Rayna had responded fast. Neither of them managed to stay clothed long and Juliette had let out a definite gasp of shock as her back hit the wall, Allowing herself to be all but picked up by the taller woman. She had moved on instinct to wrap her legs around Rayna's waist, giving herself over to the other woman without hesitation.


End file.
